


method acting

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actor Kihyun, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, idol actor hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: when hyungwon first got the call from the company saying his name was being tossed around by a promising indie director of a ‘coming of age’ movie, he thought it’d a story of family and friendship, of first loves and finding oneself. for his first real film job that wasn’t just a short, six-episode romcom on the web, that sounded great. like something that would grip the hearts of the public and finally get his name out there so he’d stop being the tall pretty one of mid-tier boy band, no mercy, and become hyungwon, idol-actor. and when he heard the full scope of the premise from the director, a preliminary script for casting on the table between them, it sounded exactly as he imagined.except it also didn’t.





	method acting

**Author's Note:**

> written for the movie stars square from kihyungwon bingo
> 
> please pay attention to how i use their real names versus their character names, it's important to understand how they are (and aren't) performing their roles
> 
> (ill probably write a real summary later and fix the tags lol I'm at work)

“are you sure you want this?”

hyungwon peeled open his eyelids, the ones he had squeezed shut to avoid looking at those eyes that were piercing sharp even in the hazy blue wash of the moonlight streaming in through the small window by their side, and settled them on a pointed nose so he didn’t have to look at thick eyebrows drawn in worry or the normally small mouth that had been kissed to fullness.

he sucked in a slow breath, counting down from ten in his head, before releasing it even slower to caress over well sculpted cheeks.

“eunho,” came that voice again. the one that used to make hyungwon’s heart seize with nerves, with fear of inadequacy, but had started to make it pound with nerves, with fear of wishful thinking. “are you?”

he was asked if he wanted this, but that wasn’t the question he was meant to answer.

_are you sure you want this? are you sure you want me? to potentially lose everyone else in return?_

it was a question that held too much and hyungwon knew the answer, had been saying it to himself - to the mirror in the bathroom when the rest of the apartment was asleep - for months now. and yet, when he licked over his lips and parted them to answer, he couldn’t find the words.

a single nod of his head was manageable, though - just one so slight he could hardly feel it himself - and a whisper so soft, it might have actually been a simple breath. “taemin…”

hands cupped his face, thumbs brushed gentle over the curve of his cheeks, and then there were lips on his again. wary at first, but soon finding the confidence of moments before and pressing harder, more insistent - passionate.

when hyungwon first got the call from the company saying his name was being tossed around by a promising indie director of a ‘coming of age’ movie, he thought it’d a story of family and friendship, of first loves and finding oneself. for his first real film job that wasn’t just a short, six-episode romcom on the web, that sounded great. like something that would grip the hearts of the public and finally get his name out there so he’d stop being the tall pretty one of mid-tier boy band, no mercy, and become hyungwon, idol-actor. and when he heard the full scope of the premise from the director, a preliminary script for casting on the table between them, it sounded exactly as he imagined.

except it also didn’t.

there was a focus on familial relationships, on friendship, on a love that wasn’t the very first, yet it was the first one that actually mattered. it was a story that would follow hyungwon as hong eunho, a boy from the countryside dreaming of the freedom he thought the city would bring. and eunho wouldn’t fall in love with the girl who lived down the street, but with the boy who washed cars at the gas station, kim taemin, played by the man who had stolen the nation’s hearts overnight, rising actor, yoo kihyun.

at first, hyungwon thought to decline, only able to foresee the reaction of the fans and the public and the speculations that might arise. but eunho was so sweet, so like hyungwon it was uncanny, and kihyun was so sweet, so encouraging, so fearless that hyungwon couldn’t help thinking he could handle it.

(could handle the backlash, could handle the questions of why he chose this role, could handle those sharp eyes and forgetting that at the end of the day, the affection in them wasn’t real.)

in this moment, the depths of their relationship and how far they were willing to go for each other in question, eunho would kiss like this was both the end and the beginning, with fear that taemin would ease with care and enough affection that said he wouldn't let what ifs ruin what they had.

and hyungwon kind of kissed like that too, with a fear of eyes in places that he couldn't see and mouths with sharp tongues that kihyun carefully eased with warm hands and hushed praises under his breath meant for hyungwon's ears only.

when damp lips trailed over the edge of his jaw and free fell into the chasm of his collarbones, hyungwon couldn't help but sigh and arch into the man he was wearing like a blanket. “you're going to get me in trouble.” eunho wasn't supposed to say that, but it slid off hyungwon’s tongue, loud enough that he would have no choice but to take responsibility for it.

it wasn’t like it mattered, not when eunho had already been rendered speechless by hyungwon’s overactive mind just a moment before.

kihyun paused, his nose pressed in the junction of hyungwon’s neck. “haven’t i been causing trouble for you since you tried to run me over at the gas station,” said taemin.

eunho snorted, then laughed outright, and taemin slotted their lips together again because eunho’s parents were supposed to be just down the hall.

“i’ll be there with you, whether you want me there or not, every step of the way.”

hyungwon wasn’t sure if that was taemin or kihyun speaking. he wasn’t sure if it was taemin or kihyun who pressed a soft kiss to hyungwon’s lips and gave him that wide grin.

eunho trusted. eunho already knew. but hyungwon wanted to believe. he wanted to hope.

eunho ran his hands down taemin’s back and settled them where it tapered at his waist, his fingers brushing the waistband of nude colored underwear. taemin curved a hand around eunho’s knee and pushed his legs open. or maybe it was kihyun, because he didn’t need to; they were only being shot from the waist up.

sighing once more, eunho lifted a hand off taemin’s waist and brought it to his face. he cupped his jaw and brushed his mouth over taemin’s.

“i want this,” eunho whispered, and so did hyungwon. “i’ve never been more sure of anything else in my life.”

taemin grinned, happy and in love.

kihyun scanned his eyes over hyungwon’s face, searching, and pulled him in for another kiss.

“and cut! that was beautiful.”

the sounds of the set rushed back in, and kihyun subtly caressed hyungwon’s cheek again before pulling away and sitting up, the sheets covering their legs falling away.

kihyun smiled, boxy and gentle. “good job.”

and hyungwon let his eyes drift shut again as he sucked in a deep breath. the sounds of the set rushed back in, but all he could heard was the thundering of his heart.

“thanks.”


End file.
